Annabelle
by Rilla
Summary: Annabelle, the potential who we sae picked off? I wondered about the girl, so this is her story. (Rating may change).


A/N: you know the drill, characters belong to Joss Whedon, and if there are any original characters you will know who they are. This is about Annabelle, the first potential that we saw picked off, I decided to tell her life.  
Annabelle  
Alright, my name is Annabelle Marie Briar and my life changed drastically in the span of seconds, or minutes. I was born in England to rich parents that never really wanted me. Since they never did want children I am an only child in my family. From the very start I knew that my situation was different from all the other childrens' lives. I would always see parents give a hug or a kiss to their kids and all I ever got from my parents were looks. No other way to describe it, but a look. I was sent to the fanciest all girls boarding schools and was brought up to be a proper English girl. Life without boys was horrible!  
  
The school was dreadfully old and seemed to be falling apart. There were vines that crept up the walls and windows that poked out at different places. There was air conditioning in the winter and heat in the summer, it was great. You would think with all the money that went to the school those simple things like that could be fixed. The teachers were alright but the headmistress was something else. She was strict and had the oddest punishments. I was late for class one day because there was a run in my stocking, so I had to change pairs (always proper attire). She made me clean the dining hall on the weekend, it was horrible.  
  
I had a little room all to myself. Simple it was. There was a bed in one corner, a dresser, a couple of bookcases, a closet and a tiny bathroom with a sink, toilet and a shower. I also had a miniature television, which I kept tucked behind some things in my closet lest it be noticed by one of the monitors. There was also a window with a window seat that was one of the only pretty things in the room.  
  
In school I got involved with dancing, dramatic arts and gymnastics, all which I loved. My parents never came to any of the performances or competitions, while my friends' parents were always there. "Where are you mum and dad?" they would ask. I would always say something like they were busy with work or in Paris on a vacation, anything that wouldn't let them know about my real home life, they could never know. I had few close friends, I was always scared to let someone into my life, I didn't want to give them the ability to hurt me in any way. I had few boyfriends, never really had time to meet anyone. When I was at school there weren't any boys and during the summer I was usually sent to some other country out of the site of my parents' sight.  
  
I just got out of St. Millecent's Academy (my school) and I was about to board the train that took me back to the home of my parents', when I was roughly pulled aside into a dark little hallway at the station close to where I was standing but had never noticed. I tried to fight back, but whoever it was had a firm grip on me. As I struggled I yelled for help, in which promptly the person covered my mouth.  
  
"Calm down, silly girl, I'm not going to hurt you but you have to stay still," said the man. I knew, of course that it was a man by his North London accent. I quickly let my body fall still and silent. "Good girl. Now listen Annabelle," I turned my head up and looked into his face questioningly. "Yes, Annabelle, I do know your name and I will tell you how in just a second, this is very important news that I am going to deliver to you so listen carefully."  
  
He let go of my mouth, so I licked my lips and let out in a faint whisper " I'm listening."  
  
"You are apart of something big, something ancient, something older than written history. You could be the one," he paused.  
  
"The one? The one what?" I asked.  
  
"The next in line, the next vampire slayer," he told me whispering.  
  
"Vampire? Slayer? What are you talking about?" I started to struggle again; this guy had to be loony.  
  
"Come to my car and I will explain," he said to me.  
  
"No way! I'm not going anywhere with a nutcase, much less a stranger."  
  
"Annabelle please!" He exclaimed.  
  
Then there was this loud noise at the beginning of the hallway. There were these guys in red-maroon cloaks that covered their faces. Then I saw the knives; they were long and frightening. The stranger grabbed my arm and started to pull me. "Annabelle, come on! We have to run!"  
  
Just then it seemed like my legs started to work so I ran where he dragged me and these cloaked things followed. We ran out the other end of the hallways with the cloak guys behind us. Into the dusk and down the well worn steps of the old railway station. He dragged me down a dirt road until there was a dark grey mini-van. The side door slipped open and the man pushed me in, jumped in himself and closed the door shut as the cloaked things reached us. "Drive!" he yelled, "the Bringers are right behind us, and I will not allow them to kill another potential! They have rotten five in two weeks!"  
  
Just as I started to balance myself the van sped off and I fell over onto my side. The man who took me into the hallway helped me up. I got a good look at him. He seemed to be in his mid-30's with brown hair and blue eyes *very well built* I thought in the back of my head then promptly scolded myself for it. He held me steady until the van moved at an even pace. There were no seats in the van with the exception of the front where there was a driver's seat and a passenger's seat, both were occupied but I could not see the people who were in them. The van had no windows, there was just some carpeting on the floor the of van along with some pillows.  
  
"Are you alright, Annabelle?" the man asked with concern.  
  
"Yes. Well, with the exception of being quite startled and confused, yes."  
  
"Well at least she has a sense of humour," he said under his breath but I caught it.  
  
"So what do you intend to do with me? What is going on?"  
  
"My dear, there are a lot of explanations that are needed for you to understand.  
  
"I see that. Let's make with the explanations," my fear was starting to inch away and anger was setting in.  
  
"It's not that easy, I'm sorry, this will take some time to tell."  
  
"Well, I would really like to hear them! Bollocks!"  
  
"Calm down," he said re-approvingly.  
  
"What the hell is a vampire slayer? What are Bringers? And what does this all have to do with me.  
  
"A vampire slayer is one girl, one girl in all the world that is chosen by mystical forces to fight and rid the world of vampires and demons of evil."  
  
"And what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"You are a potential," he said slowly.  
  
My eyes narrowed and my head started to hurt. "A potential, what?"  
A/N: that is all for Annabelle right now. I know that there is also a different spelling (Annabel) but I prefer the way I did it. So do you like it? Hate it? Any comments or suggestions? I intend to go up until she dies, just to let you know, so please hit the review button, I would appreciate it. 


End file.
